Close
by lynznliv24
Summary: Olivia tried to breathe, but her chest was tightening painfully with anticipation. She knew he was watching, and it only excited her more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

I would like to dedicate this to my ex and the CTA, for giving me the material and extra time respectively.

_Close_

Olivia walked through the crowd, her head vibrating with the beat and the liquor in her system. Although she was twice the age of a lot of the women in the place, heads were turning as she passed. She knew she was an attractive woman, and that she often had to mask that for her position with SVU. As she'd gotten older though, she'd let her hair grow and her body soften and she knew that these were merely improvements on an already fabulous formula. She scanned the crowd for someone to own for the night. The latest in a series of casual encounters was barely enough to satisfy her, and she planned to indulge herself tonight.

Ever since Elliot left her, she'd felt an uncontrollable urge to burst out of her skin. She felt as if the last decade had been a fucking lie, and that she might blow a hole through both their heads if she took the time to dwell on it. Instead, she worked. Olivia made nice with the new partner and worked the cases like nothing had changed. But everything was different. At one time, SVU gave her existence meaning but that was before she realized she was in love with Elliot.

She wasn't sure when his very touch sent her heart rate soaring, but by the time she realized it, it was far too late. She was his partner, the woman that had saved his wife and son, and the woman who he trusted to be dependable. She wouldn't burden him with her love, with her need to make something real from the imagined romance in her mind. Now he was gone, and she was dangling by a thread. The victims weren't enough to drag her from her bed anymore, only a stagnant sense of responsibility and an unyielding work ethic were keeping her aloft.

Olivia shook her head quickly, snapping herself out of her reverie. The music had changed; a new quicker beat was pulsing its way through her body and smiling slyly she caught someone's gaze. He was fairly attractive, as they go. Thirties, business casual, wavy brown hair, strong republican jaw… she knew he'd be easy enough.

Walking slowly past him she made her way to the bar, shooting a look toward him. His friend noticed her first, but when he saw her she could literally see his pupils dilate as he took her in. She had to admit, for her age she was an impeccable specimen of femininity. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face to her shoulders. The black dress was purchased purely for how nicely it showcased her décolletage, and ended mid-thigh. She settled at the bar and crossed her legs, aware that her short dress was riding up, just barely exposing the tops of her stockings and a hint of the black clips of her garter.

She watched him decide whether or not to take a chance on her before giving in and ambling towards her. Olivia cheered inwardly; this would be an interesting day for her, for them both really. She looked toward the back where she'd seen him standing…boring holes in her head, but he wasn't there anymore. Elliot Stabler was not a very predictable man. She certainly didn't predict that he would leave her alone with the burden they once carried. She couldn't have predicted that he would cut her off, not speaking to her for months while he dealt his "debilitating guilt". She definitely didn't predict his eventual re-entry into her life.

Since he left, Olivia had taken to going drinking with an old friend who recently re-located to NY. It couldn't have been better time with Elliot gone. Olivia had embraced the new social life that her friend brought along, and before she knew it had plans on the weekends other than sitting in the squad room and pining.

It was during one of these social outings, several hours into the evening, that Olivia saw Elliot. He had been sitting with two other men, both equally forbidding. At first she didn't think it was real, she'd imagined Elliot all over the city and assumed this was another hallucination. As she stared however, he got more real and despite the muted warnings of her drunken instincts, she stayed in the bar…willing him to make eye contact.

When he saw her he shot out of his seat so fast that he spilled his beer, as she recalled. For some reason, they didn't speak…he simply stared at her and her at him before turning away awkwardly. Her friends were at the bar ordering drinks while they shared their moment. His friends glanced curiously in her direction, gesturing endlessly…questioning him, she assumed. If they knew him at all, they'd seen her picture somewhere. She was scattered strategically throughout his home, pictures of her popping up on their mantle and even in a group photo on their fridge.

Now, she couldn't even believe that they had ever known each other. It was difficult to watch him have a regular evening after his abrupt exit; it left her with a bitter feeling. Olivia tried to breathe steadily through her anxiety but her chest was tightening painfully, she knew Elliot was watching her and it excited her. It wasn't until she felt the hand around her waist that she realized someone had been talking to her.

He was tall, handsome with green eyes and full lips, "You're gorgeous…and I'm not letting go of you until you have a drink with me, "he whispered in her ear. She whirled around, never forgetting that Eliot was somewhere in the room, and smiled brilliantly at the man sliding his hand down her back. By the end of the night she had been plied with enough alcohol to find any proposition promising, and when he suggested they go to another place she agreed, sneaking her drink under her blazer and stepping outside.

Maybe it was because he was drunk himself, or because he had never seen her look that way before, but Elliot couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Olivia was a beautiful woman and he'd seen her in countless outfits undercover, but she was utterly irresistible in that dress. His friends had needled him about his visceral reaction to her, but he couldn't help himself.

Elliot also couldn't think of anything to say when he'd seen her, he felt faint to be honest and couldn't trust himself to even move. When she looked away, he slipped from his chair and hid in the crowd, his eyes never leaving her form. Olivia was connected to him, she was a part of him and he was too weak to break free just yet.

When he saw her leave out of the place with that guy, he found himself on their heels immediately. Elliot followed in a haphazard path down the street. To his surprise, they didn't walk very far before Olivia was yanking him into an alleyway. He stopped short, peering at them from around the corner.

Olivia gasped when he slammed her hard into the wall. She felt an aching pang of pleasure followed by a gush of wetness as he pressed his hardness into her. He groped frantically at her body, hands pawing at her breasts, running down her abdomen, and then fingering the tips of her panty hose.

The obscene tightness of her black dress made the decisions for them; he had no choice but to inch the material over her hips, happily sliding his rough hand over the soft skin of her ass. Hooking a finger through the thin strap of her thong, he stretched the flimsy fabric before ripping it. Olivia moaned, her legs spreading as her thong slid down her leg, useless.

His fingers were inside of her now; there wasn't any time to waste. Anyone could walk in on them at any moment and she fully intended to get something out of this. Olivia pulled him into her, running her tongue along his full bottom lip. His eyes shot to hers instantly, the defiance he saw making him want to push, deeper, harder, and faster.

She smiled coyly at him, rolling her hips into his hand as he thrust into her. "I didn't expect this," he grunted at her, shoving his fingers deeper into her body. She cried out harshly as he touched lightly on her sweet spot, " I don't hear you complaining", she panted while she writhed, upright against his hand, twisting her body ever so slightly to rub her clit against the pad of his thumb.

She rotated her hips, "Mmm, yes, right there…" before coming, her mind swimming from the achingly sweet release. He kept his fingers inside of her, gently rubbing her slick insides, painfully aware of his erection persistently throbbing against the zipper of his slacks. She rolled her hips away from him then, reaching for his arm and pulling him out of her. He watched her pull her dress down over her hips, the lacy tops of her stockings disappearing from view.

Smoothing a hand over her hair, she took a sip of the drink that she'd placed on the ground before opening her legs to him. "I should get back, I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am," she murmured around her straw. He stood there, still gasping for breath, his capacity for speech suddenly reduced to nothing. Noting his silence Olivia downed the rest of her drink, and walked over to him. Pulling him into a quick hug she whispered into his ear, "It was _very_ nice meeting you," before opening turning from him and walking back onto the street.

Note: Sorry about my abuse of the comma splice, and other abhorrent grammatical errors… I just want to bring a little more EO into this world. Reviews/comments are the best antidote for a busy day,_ love _them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_Noting his silence Olivia downed the rest of her drink, and walked over to him. Pulling him into a quick hug she whispered into his ear, "It was very nice meeting you," before opening turning from him and walking back onto the street._

Elliot panted heavily from his mad dash across the street. Crouching behind a car, he watched Olivia turn onto the sidewalk and walk quickly down the street. He could barely catch his breath, assuming it was a combination of his physical exertions, and watching Olivia getting fingered in an alley. She must have known he was there; she was too well trained and too sensitive to his presence to miss him.

He rose slowly from behind the car only to duck again when her unnamed acquaintance finally made his way from behind the dumpster where Elliot assumed he was tending to his erection. Slightly concerned that the guy might try to find Olivia, Elliot followed him back into the club. They both searched for her, cursing quietly when they realized she was gone.

Elliot found his friends and said his goodbyes before rushing out. He hailed a cab and headed for Olivia's place. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen but he could think of no better place to be than in front of her house. Since leaving SVU, his life had undergone a few changes.

He sat pensively in the cab, his hands restlessly toying with a stray thread on his blazer. There was nothing waiting for him at home, what was the harm in making sure she'd made it home safely. Elliot didn't allow himself to acknowledge the uncomfortable hardening going on in his crotch as he reflected on the events of the evening. He felt himself break out in a cold sweat as his mind fought n vain against the thoughts that raced at him.

Elliot could almost taste the flesh that she exposed for the other man, he wouldn't have just let her get off and leave him standing there. After she came around his fingers, Elliot would have roughly yanked down the delicate fabric of her dress to expose her warm, soft breasts before burying himself inside of her. He crossed his legs in the cab, blood rushing at a frightening pace to his groin as he pulled up to her block. Slipping out of the cab, he settled himself across the street in the spot he used to occupy in his squad car. Olivia never knew it but he often sought her out after work, taking comfort in the soft glow of her apartment lights. The peace and quiet was reassurance enough that Olivia was safe and that he could try to stop worrying about her. The problem was that he would never stop worrying about Olivia.

Elliot looked self-consciously over his shoulder as a group of young women walked nosily past him. They smiled at him flirtatiously while eyeing his muscular build, before dissolving in to giggles, their flowery perfume an unwelcome intrusion to his vigil. He looked up at her window, his heart leaping at the faint hint of a silhouette.

Olivia had heard his cab pull up in front of her building. She'd been waiting for him to show up for a while, and couldn't help watching him stare expectantly at her window. Olivia knew Elliot had followed her and….Ted, yes that was his name, Ted…she shook her head. Olivia wasn't one for casual encounters, considering the staggering rape statistics that she was forced to memorize, but tonight she didn't care. Elliot was back, she had _seen_ him, and the very sight of him sent her entire body into hysterics. Were it not for Ted's convenience intervention, she saw herself rushing over to him and throwing herself into his lap, while she wept into his shirt collar. A little random sex was a far more desirable alternative, she thought.

Leading Ted into that alley while Elliot followed was the most spontaneous thing she'd ever done. She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish as she pulled him into her, her eyes shooting to the edge of Elliot's shadow. Olivia knew she wasn't going to let things go too far, she'd regret them in the morning and Elliot might resent her for it later. She contented herself with a quick finger fuck against the wall, and moved on.

As she walked quickly toward a main street, she smiled. For the first time in months she felt something, she felt alive. Olivia realized that for a woman of her age, she was entirely too cut off from the world and that she needed to reintroduce herself to life. Olivia could feel her wetness drying against her thigh as she sat in the cab. A slight chill ran through her body when she dwelled on the thought that Elliot had let this happen.

When she arrived at her apartment she could barely sleep, despite the late hour and the spinning in her head. She couldn't believe that she'd done such uncharacteristic things that evening, and that Elliot had been watching her the entire time. After a necessary glass of water, she'd wandered into her bedroom and glanced out of the window to find a familiar form standing across the street.

Olivia shivered at the knowledge that Elliot was standing outside of her window, all of his intensity focused solely on her. She turned from the window and made her way to the bed, allowing the thoughts to come unbidden. Sighing quietly, she ran her hands down her abdomen to the tops of her panties. Olivia lifted her hips slightly, sliding her panties down and off and tossing them over the edge of her bed. She returned her hands to her inner thighs, stroking her sensitive skin. Holding back a moan, she swiped her fingers between the folds of her already wet center.

Ted had started the evening off on a good note she supposed as she stroked herself. Her mind moved guiltily from Ted to Elliot, imagining him settling himself between her legs, her dress pushed up over her hips and down over her breasts. He would spend a ridiculously long amount of time on them, kissing their fullness and gently biting her nipples.

Her long fingers found the slightly less sensitive tissue around her clit as she thought of Elliot's hardness rubbing against her, their wetness mingling before he would thrust himself fully inside of. She didn't need any preamble at her age; she smiled to herself, sliding a finger from her wet center to her clit. She moaned softly at the sensation that spread across her body, her legs trembling with the effort not to cum quite yet. Olivia was always aroused when Elliot was involved, and if her observations were accurate, the feeling was mutual.

She'd often ignored the unmistakable outline of his erection after she'd just left his desk, or the infuriating way that he widened his nostrils when she passed, taking in her scent. Pushing two fingers inside her body, Olivia slowly rode out the orgasm that was begging to come, her tissues rippling gently around her fingers as she whispered his name softly, "El."

Elliot paced outside her building for at least an hour before returning home, unsatisfied to his sad apartment. He had work in a few hours, but didn't care. He could only think about the way Olivia looked while she orgasmed against the wall, and how desperately _he_ wanted to be the one deep inside of her hot, tight body, tasting her skin, smelling her, and kissing her.

He walked into his apartment, his heart dropping at the oppressive silence that met him. A father of five is rarely allowed such solitude, he thought, tossing his blazer over a chair before pouring himself a glass of whiskey and slumping onto his couch. Taking a long sip of his drink, Elliot looked around at the depressingly bland walls and spartan furniture denoting his return to bachelorhood.

Kathy had filed for divorce two months after he quit SVU, her eyes bone dry while she packed his things and kicked him out of the house. "I could take it when you wandered around here like a zombie for weeks, but you've been saying her name Elliot….in your sleep…and last night when we tried to…you called me Olivia." Kathy pursed her lips, regarding him with obvious disdain; "I think we both know that this is over," she said, zipping his bag closed.

He'd moved out that night, making his way to a friend's couch before renting a small place near the kids. His years as a marine and police officer made it relatively easy for him to find a job, and within a month he was working as a consultant for a security company, miserably making more money than he ever had in his life. Elliot wasn't sure why he was purging his life of his greatest pleasures, but he figured it was self-punishment for shooting that girl; now he was without family, home, and Olivia.

Bringing himself back to the present Elliot downed his drink in a final gulp, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. No matter what he tried, he couldn't lower his heart rate, it was as if he had been dosed and was experiencing some sort of debilitating high. Elliot couldn't shake the image of Olivia, pressed against the wall and writhing in pleasure.

Springing from the couch, Elliot paced around his small apartment for a few moments before reaching for his phone. He decided that a text was more appropriate for what he wanted; a phone call was too intimate for this. Her name was Melissa and she had been thirsting after him every since he'd broken with Kathy. Melissa was always eager to please and that was what he needed. This thing with Olivia needed to be fleshed out, and running back to her apartment wouldn't solve things just yet2. Melissa responded quickly that she would head over in a minute. From all the typos in her text he could tell that she was drunk and he was relieved; this would need to be quick.

Elliot jumped up as she knocked on the door, throwing it open and pulling her into a heated kiss. She squealed in excitement, he was never this enthusiastic about her. She moaned into his kiss, her hands moving to the bottom of her dress pulling the fabric over her hips. He chuckled at her insistence, closing his eyes as he moved his hands to the full flesh of her ass. This was not about her, this was about tonight and working through his frustrations with Olivia.

He lowered his hands between her legs, shoving his finger inside her wetness. She moaned his name, but the voice was completely wrong. He silenced her with another kiss, backing her against the wall. "What's gotten into you Elliot," she breathed against his lips. Grunting, he shoved his slacks down, reaching for her hand where grabbed him through his boxers, stroking him.

It was difficult for him to focus on her words, when all he could think about was how Olivia would look underneath him. Slipping his hands from inside of her, he turned her around pressing her roughly into the wall. She was dripping wet for him, and as he thrust himself savagely into her waiting body, he rumbled her name again and again, "Liv."

Next: Olivia sees just how far Elliot will take their little game when he's forced to work with SVU again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

Note: Happy premiere day! I was a little bummed at first, but then I leafed through some MH photos and was healed. A few days off are quite a lovely thing, and I'm hoping to update again tomorrow and since I will be busy aging up on Saturday! I'd love reviews for my birthday….since we can't all very well go out and get a drink .

_Close_

Olivia reached a shaky hand from underneath her blanket, cursing bitterly she felt around on her night stand for the source of her agony, the phone alarm. Unconvinced that it was really 6 am, she squinted in disbelief at the numbers glaring back at her. Resigning herself to the hour, Olivia eased her way out of bed, wincing at the pain that shot through her head.

She had about an hour to get to work, but there was no way she would look presentable or be of any use to anyone. She showered quickly and threw on the first clean outfit she could find before heading out the door.

As she walked to work, she finally let herself think about the night before. She had been testing Elliot that night, the moment he decided to hide from her at the bar. She'd let that man flirt with her, all the while searching for Elliot over his shoulder. Olivia knew he was following when they stole into the dark corner, and she nearly had to bite her tongue to keep from saying Elliot's name when she came. She wondered, how far he would have let her go that night, if Elliot would have let her fuck another man just to prove a point.

Olivia turned the corner to the precinct, confident that she would be obsessing about Elliot the entire day, and probably month. She walked in fully expecting to be one of a few detectives milling about, but was unpleasantly surprised. Fin and Munch were buried under stacks of files, and her desk had practically disappeared under her share of the load.

Munch peered around a tower of papers, noting her obvious confusion, "so…one of our cases just went south, they found some bad DNA evidence. Now we have to review the last 3 years to make sure we didn't screw up anything else…grab a file." Throwing her head back, she sighed dramatically and returned to her desk, annoyed that she would probably be too busy to even think about Elliot for the rest of the week.

The hours inched by as they reviewed endless case files, stopping only to caffeinate and complain. The ADA had been insistent that they also review conduct reports made against officers on questionable cases, for appeal. More than once her heart quickened when she read the reports Elliot had written, thinking back to the days where they were Detectives Benson and Stabler.

Olivia could feel his absence deeply and in all aspects of her life. They would never work together the way they had for twelve years. The newest members of SVU were well-intentioned and sorely needed, but things just weren't the same. She could see herself leaving one day, after she was certain there would be capable enough to take up the slack. A year ago the idea of leaving SVU would have been preposterous, but without Elliot she had no one to help her through all the bad that came with the job. Shaking herself out of her stupor she returned to the file in front of her, refusing to look at the picture of Elliot sitting on her desk.

The department hadn't had any new cases and their current ones were mostly in hand, so Cragen had no problem condemning everyone to case review for the next few days. Olivia sat at her desk for the fourth hour in a row, running a hand absently through her hair when someone called her name. Turning quickly in her chair she spotted a man in a suit who strode toward her with purpose. Olivia smiled politely at him, until he informed her that she was being subpoenaed to testify for an old case; more incongruent evidence had been found and she would have to appear within the week. Olivia was relieved to have something _else_ to do, court was not always her first choice but it would do in times like these.

Elliot was more to her than she should have ever let him be. If they were going to more to one another, it needed to happen soon because she couldn't spend another year wondering what might have been. Putting him of her mind, she focused on her case review, hungry for anything to distract her from Elliot.

Olivia hadn't really expected them to have a quiet moment alone together, and so never prepared what she would say should they meet. The craziness with work forced her to push the invasive thoughts of him from her mind, so that she could think and breathe like a normal person. It wasn't until she walked into court a couple of days later that she remembered she wasn't the only arresting officer on the case. Sitting at the end of the hall, in her favorite suit of his, was Elliot Stabler.

Olivia had to gather herself quickly, and squaring her shoulders she walked toward him, cursing the loud clicking of her heels against the marble floor. Elliot heard her approach and looked up; nervously climbing to his feet when he realized it was Olivia.

All she could think about was their encounter earlier, and she wasn't sure how he would handle really seeing her for the first time. They stood across from one another, staring for a moment before Elliot's face broke into a smile. He hesitated for a moment hugging her, "nice to see you Liv," he whispered, sliding hand down her back and pulling her tight against his body.

Olivia was still a little in shock, and her mouth was hanging slightly open. She shivered at the feel of his breath against her ear, her nipples tightening almost painfully underneath her blouse. She was grateful for her blazer; it hid her obvious arousal and kept Elliot an extra layer from her over-heated skin. She tried to pull away from him, very aware of the light touch of his hand on her waist; He wasn't letting go.

Olivia gave in and stayed wrapped in him, reveling n the feel of his strong arms around her, and the scent that she'd begun to forget. "I'm sorry it took legal intervention to get us back here, I missed you, "he said quietly against her temple, placing a small kiss against her forehead. It took a few insistent coughs from the bailiff before Elliot finally let her go, his hand at her back as they walked into the courtroom. Olivia was completely taken aback, Elliot had literally hidden from her the last time they "saw" one another. She wondered what had changed in a week's time to make him so confident.

Olivia figured her little drunken show had driven him to this, shown him that she was coming undone and that he needed to act; now he was finally coming around. Throughout her testimony, Olivia could barely keep her eyes off of Elliot. It was difficult for her to answer any questions with him eyeing her darkly from his seat. His eyes never left her, and when she dared to make contact with him he would smile devilishly.

Elliot seemed completely cool throughout the entire ordeal; he'd probably foreseen her presence at the courthouse and prepared an assault on her. It was only fair after what he'd witnessed from her in that alley. He was obviously setting the pace now and she was curious to see what he'd do with their fortuitous reunion.

He'd crowded her the moment they were free, returning his hand to her lower back and leading her outside. Elliot insisted on giving her a ride wherever she was going, and she accepted without protest. Considering that he'd been avoiding her for months, she didn't want to turn down an opportunity to actually speak to him.

Olivia needed to return to the precinct to finish up some last minute paper work before they went anywhere, but was a little afraid for him to have to return there. "It's ok Liv," he said, walking over to her and opening the car door, "I'm making my peace with it….and I'd love to see the guys." She nodded, turning her face away from him to hide the relief that flooded through her. He closed the door gently, his fingers lingering for a moment before he turned, hopping into the driver's seat and heading toward work.

Everyone was shocked to see Olivia and Elliot walk into the precinct together, and curious whispers followed them along the way. Elliot had killed a girl only after she'd managed to shoot wildly throughout the bullpen, he wouldn't be so easily accepted back at work without quite a lot of red tape.

Olivia was very aware of the attention that they attracted, walking through the bullpen, and couldn't help but smile when he took a seat at his desk. Fin and Munch walked in a few minutes later with Cragen, and they all enjoyed each other's company for a little while. The newest recruits showed up eventually, naturally curious about Elliot, and he about them.

Olivia stayed quiet throughout the conversations about Elliot's new job, and his divorce. He was careful not to blatantly stare at her when he finally told them that he was single again. The day began to wane when someone suggested they go out for drinks. Olivia had been on edge about the moment when there would be an after work, casual time between them. The last time she saw him was in a bar, and the drinks in their systems had led to all kinds of behavior. She wandered what tonight would bring and couldn't tell if she was scared, or excited.

Elliot had been planning his reunion with Olivia since he received his subpoena. He knew she would probably react badly when she saw him and try to ignore the little voyeuristic moment they shared. He didn't intend to let her forget what she'd done to him for a moment. From that day to this, not a moment passed that he wasn't uncomfortably aware of Olivia's affect on him.

There weren't enough one night stands or, over-eager fuck buddies alive to truly satisfy him now that he'd seen her, unhinged. Elliot wouldn't be able to rest until he was the cause of her moans, her flushed skin, and her wetness. He was relieved when someone suggested drinks; it was the only way they knew how to celebrate. Elliot had been counting on the time alone with Olivia and a few drinks in their systems. She had been silent during his visit to the precinct, but Elliot was determined to elicit some response from her before the night was finished.

They headed somewhere that loved cops and would give them the best discounts, filing in with an air of expectancy. Elliot ushered Olivia over to a table, his hand never leaving her arm or her side. When he pulled out her chair, she in eyed him suspiciously but sat all the same. Of course, he sat beside her, scooting his chair as close to hers as he could. He smiled at her, draping an arm across the top of her chair, taking pleasure in her nearly imperceptible shudder.

Elliot's intentions were obvious, and everyone was happy for them and hoped that eventually they would get over their awkwardness and have at it.

The drinks came as surely as the sun, round after round of beers and shots of whiskey. The unpleasantness of the last months was never a topic. They only discussed the cases where they'd made a difference, or where one of the normally stoic officers made hilarious asses of themselves. Olivia felt herself relaxing with every drink, but was careful this time not to get drunk. Elliot, she noticed wasn't drinking much either and this gave her some hope that he was serious tonight.

Elliot kept his hands to himself throughout the night, waiting for his old friends to get drunk and distracted. Olivia was still sitting beside him, her nerves completely shot. When she nudged out of his grasp to use the bathroom he took chance. He followed her, dropping money on the table and grabbing her wallet, disregarding the others left staring after them at the table. Walking up behind her Elliot grabbed her arm, leading her away from the bathrooms and out of the back door.

Olivia let him lead her out, not caring who'd seen him. Once they got outside their eyes scanned the area for errant smokers or busboys, finding nothing. Chuckling Elliot pulled her into him again, this time his hands grabbing her ass and grinding her into his impressively long erection. Olivia whimpered softly at the contact, her body already completely on edge from his attentions throughout the night.

Elliot dropped his lips to her cheek, then the tip of her nose, " this is the last time I see you in an alley," he laughed as he backed her into the wall behind them, his fingers now insistently stroking her between her legs. Olivia whimpered quietly as he touched her clit through her pants before pushing his hand away, "I don't want to do this here, El…let's go to my place… I'm nearby," she managed. They didn't really care what anyone thought, it was late and Olivia was off duty. She cursed thinking she would need to go in and grab her wallet, but Elliot had brought it with him. She raised her eyebrow at this foresight, her heart beating faster when she wondered what else he had planned for.

They hailed a cab, Elliot sliding right up against Olivia in the back seat. After giving the address, he leant into her, his hand immediately making its way along the inside of her thigh. Her head lolled to the side, as she panted softly in the cab. He was touching her so perfectly and her hips rose and fell gently against his hand. They couldn't stop themselves, even when Olivia's phone rang with Munch, then Fin's rings. The driver pulled to a stop in front of her apartment interrupting their kissing and they climbed frantically out of the cab.

Elliot had been waiting for the chance to have her to himself without subterfuge, and he could see that she was submitting to him. They rushed to her door, discretely undressing as they walked into her apartment. Before she could speak Elliot was kissing her, softly at first and then so passionately she could barely breathe.

They kissed, weaving their fingers through the other's hair and stumbling blindly around Olivia's small living room. Olivia broke the kiss suddenly, pulling his face to hers, "I've wanted this for a long time," Elliot smiled at that and kissed her quickly, " I know Olivia, I've wanted you….and now, no more games, just you and me, " he said seriously. Olivia nodded, stepping away from him. Elliot watched as her hands moved to her blazer, sliding it off her shoulders and throwing it casually to the ground. He stopped her before she could unbutton her shirt, taking the delicate fabric and ripping it. She yelped a little in surprise when he tore her blouse, his hands moving immediately to her bra, ripping that too.

Elliot gasped a little at his first real look at Olivia, topless. They were older now, but she was even more perfect that he'd imagined. Her creamy skin was smooth and he ached to feel her against him. He began to pull at his shirt, his fingers fumbling in excitement around the buttons. Observing his frustration, Olivia raised her hands to his shirt, ripping it open and tugging it off. Her hands massaged his biceps before stepping into him, pressing her bare chest against his.

They moaned at the contact and Elliot dropped his head to her neck, nibbling her skin. They kissed again, content for a moment to stand there wrapped in each other's arms. Elliot squirmed uncomfortably against the tightness in his pants. Tearing his lips from Olivia's he rasped, "Liv…I need you, now." She moaned at his words, immediately undoing the buttons on her pants and sliding them off, pushing him onto the couch.

He thought he was in control of the situation, but now she'd flipped things on him and he was at her mercy. Elliot watched as she tugged his pants down, her hands immediately reaching into his boxers and pulling his erection out. He swallowed a groan when she licked her lips, before locking eyes with him and wrapping her lips around his cock.

Elliot struggled not to ram his himself down her throat but was on the losing end of the battle. He could only watch himself disappear inside of her mouth, the pinkness of her lips around him the most beautiful sight. He felt himself tighten from deep within, and pulled out of her mouth, "I've got to be inside of you now." Olivia climbed onto his lap, teasing him with the warmth of her body.

With a growl he tightened his grip on her, and flipped her on her back. His move wrenched a giggle from her, and he couldn't help but kiss her while he ran his hands up and down her smooth sides, pausing to errantly caress her nipple. Elliot reached between them, teasing her with his fingers before slipping them inside of her body. She rocked against his hand again, moaning his name quietly. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, loving the softness and heat. As her cries escalated, Elliot found it harder to keep from burying himself inside of her.

She made the decision for him, easing his fingers out of him and reaching between them to thrust herself on his waiting cock. His eyes widened as she took him in, and he thrust forward into her body, supporting his weight with her couch. Elliot looked at Olivia as he thrust into her, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. She moaned as lifted her leg over his hips to thrust deeper. Their hips moved together, quickly and their lips found one another in a brutal kiss.

They only intelligible words were the slurred versions of their names as they moved together, sweaty and hard on Olivia's couch. Her legs started to shake around his waist, and then he felt her tense around him, her walls rippling with the delicate vibrations of the sexiest orgasm he'd ever seen. She stayed there, still clenching around him name when he came inside of her, slowly moving, their bodies sliding against one another, slick with sweat.

Elliot fell heavily against Olivia, lying still inside of her for a moment. He lifted himself off her, leaning in to kiss her bruised lips. They looked sleepily at one another before laughing at their tattered clothes, mussed hair, and strategically placed love bites. Elliot pulled out of her, rising off of the couch and pulling her up with him. Olivia grabbed his hand, kicking her torn bra out of the way and led him to her bedroom where they laid down, exhausted; her back pressed against his front.

"I want to stay inside you, all night," he murmured into her ear. Olivia nodded, parting her legs slightly. Elliot kissed her shoulder, slipping himself back inside of her body and draping an arm around her waist before falling back onto the pillow. They would deal with everything in the morning, but at least now the tension would be easier to bear.

In the living room, Olivia's phone vibrated noisily on the floor, but the door was closed and she never heard it. The phone vibrated again, the number showing up restricted. Finally after the fourth call, the person left a message. Olivia and Elliot slept for a few hours before Olivia awoke to use the bathroom, slipping from underneath Elliot's grasp.

Elliot was still asleep when she came out and so she padded into the kitchen for food. By the time she checked her phone she had seven missed calls and two messages. Immediately her heart began to race, as she thought of all the potential problems that could have arisen. Shakily she dialed her voice mail, her eyes widening when she recognized the voice on the other line, Dean Porter.

Next: Elliot and Olivia try to make a go of it, but work complicates their lives again when Olivia has to confront one of her greatest fears.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_Close_

The day she woke up to Elliot was first that Olivia met with a smile, no longer dreading the hours before her. It was ruined immediately by Dean Porter's insistent voice mails. She crept quietly into her room, leaving Elliot a note that she'd been called in before grabbing her work clothes.

Olivia dressed quickly in the dark, not wanting to wake Elliot up; she knew she'd never get out of the apartment on time. She ran out of the door, and hurried to work not knowing what to expect. Porter had only said that they'd made a serious breakthrough in a case and that they needed to speak with her.

On the way to work her phone rang again, this time it was Cragen. Before she could speak into the receiver he was already yelling into her ear.

"Where the hell have you been Benson? You need to get in immediately, the feds are here." Olivia told him she was a few minutes away before hanging up.

She wasn't sure what Porter was up to now, but every time she saw him unpleasantness followed. Olivia walked in almost warily, to find Porter sitting at Elliot's desk surrounded by three boxes of files and about four exhausted agents.

Everyone looked up at her when she walked in, making her suddenly self-conscious about how quickly she'd thrown herself together. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Porter at Elliot's desk. It was a somewhat disconcerting reminder that he would never sit there again.

"Hello Olivia," he started before Cragen burst out of his office, with Munch and Fin close behind him. Cragen was holding a confidential case file, "We've just got confirmation on the DNA match, and it looks like our guys are back at it….someone will have to go in."

Olivia looked around the room at the dismal look that passed across everyone's face. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" she asked Porter.

He nodded, leading her over to their desks.

"There have been 60 bodies total found across three states, NY being one of them. We have reason to believe that they are all connected to one group of one-time drug traffickers who graduated from narcotics to women. All 60 women were missing their reproductive organs."

By now Olivia was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the horrific photos that Porter was placing in front of her. " Each woman had her organs harvested, but our autopsies showed something interesting…they'd each undergone extensive hormone therapy , something on the scale of an egg donor. Olivia's head shot up at this, "they stole these women's' eggs…" she said, her voice trembling slightly before she gathered herself, " where do I come in?"

We've received information that they are planning to smuggle another ten women from Canada via the Ukraine within a month. We have that much time to situate two agents as prospective candidates, as an infertile couple looking for an egg donor."

"We have already made contact, but it's been almost impossible to infiltrate them, the only way is as prospective clients…then we get names, faces, and maybe even locations to help us find these women. I'm here for you Olivia, because I know you've done this before and that you can do it again. I'll be the other agent in with you, posing as your husband.

Her eyebrows rose at this, "why do you need NYPD, I'm sure there are at least a hundred well-trained female agents that can…"

"No, it needs to be you, there isn't anyone else who can work with the victims like you, and hold her own. Besides, your captain tells me that you're partner left; you're not on any assignments, no family, and no baggage. You're it."

Olivia looked over at Cragen, silently pleading. She couldn't exactly say, "I'm sorry, this won't work…I've just started sleeping with my ex-partner and I think we could use some alone time;" Although, that was exactly what she was thinking when she walked to her desk to call Elliot.

Elliot would be beside himself, he was already anti-Porter, and now with them finally sleeping together his jealousy would be, taxing.

Porter said they would meet at least three times with their contact before they would get to meet their egg donor, which was all the evidence they needed. The problem was, that they would be watched to make sure they were legitimate clients; they would have to live together and pose and husband and wife at all times.

Olivia called his cell but of course he didn't answer, that would be too easy. She needed to run home and pack some things before debriefing with Porter's team that afternoon. She grabbed her bag and headed home, ignoring Porter's offer for a ride.

When she walked through the door, the apartment was filled with the smells of breakfast and music. Olivia was surprised, she'd never been a morning person and usually just grabbed a tea or juice for the first hours of the day. She walked up behind Elliot, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his naked back.

Elliot turned around, pulling her flush against him and lowering his mouth to hers, he backed them up against the fridge. They kissed hot and deep until the smells of burning breakfast broke their trance. Elliot let go of Olivia long enough to turn off the stove, before reaching for the buttons on her blouse.

"Please say you have the day off and I can spend the next 12 hours devouring you." He said, sucking the sensitive skin of her neck between his teeth while he slid her blouse off of her shoulders.

"Elliot wait, there's something I need to tell you…" but never finished the thought as Elliot shoved a hand down the front of her pants, his fingers immediately finding her wetness.

"Already for me I see," he said, pulling his hand out and unbuttoning her pants.

Olivia watched as he slid her pants down her legs, taking her drenched panties with them. She couldn't even remember what she needed to tell him, her body was aching, pulsing in anticipation of him.

Elliot ran his hand up her leg as he stood, cupping her ass in his hands and backing them against the counter.

Olivia hopped up on the counter and ran her hands over his chest, scratching him lightly with her nails. She hooked her legs around him and pulled him in between her legs.

"Let's get these off" she said tugging his sweat pants over his taught, muscular ass.

Elliot sprang free of his pants and Olivia immediately started stroking him, up and down. He moaned lightly, " please come home early more often," moving her hand from him.

Elliot grabbed Olivia under her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, teasing her with his fingers.

"You're so wet" he said, sliding two fingers inside of her.

Olivia nearly came when his fingers filled her….he was going to be so pissed about Porter but she couldn't stop him yet, not when he was swirling his fingers inside of her.

Elliot watched her head fall back and her breathing increase. He pulled his fingers slowly out, before pushing his cock inside of her.

Olivia whimpered as he moved steadily inside of her, her walls slick with her arousal. He grunted her name with every thrust, moving harder and harder against her. She could feel him deep inside of her, hitting places she'd forgotten existed.

Elliot thrust inside of her faster, lifting her legs so that he could get deeper. He pulled her against him, slowing his movements a little to grind against her, their bodies pressed against one another.

Olivia moaned at their close contact and the fullness and heat of Elliot surrounding her and inside of her. She lifted her hips urging him to move faster, yelping when his fingers brushed against her clit.

"Cum for me," he whispered in her ear, picking up his speed while rubbing her sensitive nerves. She began to tremble around him, and that made him move harder inside of her, lifting her off of the counter.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her, her cries louder and louder.  
>"You like how I feel inside of you?" he asked, roughly taking her mouth with his and biting her bottom lip.<p>

He thrust a few more times before they came together, her tight pulsing body milking him dry.

Elliot helped her down, admiring her flushed skin and his fluids leaking onto her thighs.

Olivia kissed him quickly before running into the bathroom, "clean up my kitchen and then we need to talk," she shouted to him.

Elliot did as told smiling to himself every time he looked at the country they'd just fucked on. But when Olivia emerged fully dressed and dragging a suitcase behind her, his smile fell quickly.

"Elliot, this was what I was trying to tell you….Porter called me last night, that's where I was this morning.

Elliot jumped out of his seat, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips and his entire torso flushed red with anger.

"Porter, what the fuck Olivia? I thought you were done working with that son of a bitch, every time you see him you end up hurt." He ranted at her, his mood very different from just a few moments ago.

"Elliot, it's over, the order came from high up…they need us to pose as an infertile couple, just like we did years ago, it's nothing new…I'll get in and get out.

"That bastard could have asked anyone, why do they need you?

"He gave me his reasons, which weren't very convincing but it doesn't matter…Cragen signed off on it, they are his orders just as much as Porter's."

Elliot was pacing a bit now," I can't stand the thought of you undercover without me to watch your back liv, why not get Fin or Munch in there…someone who knows you?"

Olivia shrugged, "Porter already made contact, he's the one they're expecting and I'm the wife….three meetings only, then we get to meet our donor…agents rush in, everyone is a winner…don't worry about me El."

Elliot stared at her, they'd only just gotten together and now she was going undercover with traffickers, if Porter slipped up even a little she would be on her own.

" El," she said cautiously, I know what you're thinking but don't, I won't be alone…we'll be watched constantly and if things go to plan I should be back in two weeks."

"Two weeks? With that bastard pretending to be your husband….this is …I'm….I'm not happy with this at all," he stuttered.

"Don't worry about Porter; I'm more concerned with the poor girls whose eggs they're harvesting. I don't mind being annoyed for a few weeks if it means I can save some lives Elliot, you know that better than anyone.

Elliot nodded, acknowledging that he'd been in the same situation.

"If he touches you…" Elliot warned, the veins in his neck popping ever so slightly. "Come here," he demanded, reaching out a hand for her. "If you're leaving for two weeks, we're fucking one more time….I want you barely walking when I'm through."

Olivia's eyes opened a little wide at his candor, " But I can barely walk now…besides, you did a lot in that kitchen….wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, old man."

Olivia didn't register Elliot moving toward her, but in the next moment she was flat on her back and he was settling between her thighs."

"El, we can't…I have to be back at the precinct in 30 minutes," She pleaded, looking toward her cell phone which was now chirping at them. 

Elliot ignored her, and began unbuttoning her blouse hoping whoever it was would give up calling. But, the phone just rang and rang.

Elliot finally reached for her phone, ignoring the horrified look on her face. He saw Porter's name flashing on the screen and deliberately answered, "Porter….Elliot Stabler here, sorry about holding Olivia up...yeah, she promised me a quickie so I'm going to let her get on that and then she'll be on her way." He said, clicking the phone off and sliding it across the room.

Olivia stared at the phone and then at Elliot, mouth agape. "I cannot believe you just did that…what if it had been Cragen or his supervisor….what if he tells them what you said?

Elliot smiled, lowering his mouth to the cleavage spilling over her bra, "then they'll know exactly why you look like you were just fucked."

Olivia started to protest, but was silenced when Elliot slid down her body and started to unzip her pants with his teeth. She was in for several days of hell since Porter would no doubt be on her case about Elliot, deciding to enjoy him while she could, Olivia opened her legs wider.

Next: Liv's new assignment comes with some unforeseen complications.

Note: Sorry for the lateness…sometimes you need to take a break and revisit. Now, off to watch the new episode. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_Close_

Porter hadn't been able to speak to her when she walked into the precinct, still pissed off by Elliot's bold words on the phone. She was embarrassed herself; thinking back to all the strange jealous moments the three of them had shared over the years.

"All right, the moment has come…we've been given an address, it's an exclusive hotel… there's no way of knowing how long we'll have to wait before we progress to the next step. But all that matters is that they trust us and introduce us to the girls. We know that as soon as we select a donor she will be killed within 48 hours of having her eggs harvested. If we're made, they will likely kill all the girls and us along with them. We also have every reason to believe that we will be under constant surveillance," Porter said, looking over to Olivia.

Olivia was already unhappy about having to play Porter's wife in public, but if they were going to be watched at all times she would never be able to break character. She wearily returned his gaze, and pursing her lips grabbed the folder with her new identity.

"Is that all…anything else I need to know?" she asked wryly.

Porter told her that there were five agents stationed in the hotel that had been working undercover for the past two months. They would be monitoring Porter and Olivia who couldn't wear wires or carry their phones or weapons. She memorized their faces knowing that in an emergency they would be her only way out.

"Let's just do this, the sooner we get started the sooner we can finish," she said quickly, heading for the locker room.

Olivia and Porter sat in silence as he drove them to the address provided by their "liaison" as she called herself. They were supposed to wait there until contacted about the next step; were it not for Porter and the threat of death, Olivia would have welcomed the free time.

The moment they stepped out of the car, Porter crossed to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her eyes widened as he leaned in for a quick kiss before leading them into the lobby, leaving their bags in the car. Olivia gathered herself quickly, smiling as affectionately as she could manage. Apparently, he was going to be taking full advantage of their situation.

They checked in as Michael and Laura Taylor, and Olivia groaned inwardly when then clerk handed them their keys and Porter returned his arm to her waist.

They walked to the elevator somewhat awkwardly, since she was subtly trying to move away from him. The moment the elevator doors closed she turned toward him angrily.

"What the hell Porter? You said our room was probably bugged, not the goddamn sidewalk."

"Olivia, what makes you think we aren't being watched by someone in the lobby, or even outside…we shouldn't even be talking into the elevators." Porter whispered at her harshly.

She followed him quietly down the hall, figuring that he wouldn't touch her but that she'd still look the part of the subservient wife. They walked into the room and took in the lush surroundings. It was definitely more like a suite than the cramped hotel room she'd imagined. The sitting room and bedrooms had private terraces and there was the largest bed she'd ever seen nestled behind a hazy silk canopy.

"This is absolutely beautiful baby, "Porter said taking their bags into the bedroom. She smiled after him, looking around as casually as possibly for a camera.

"I know, I think the experience will be much less stressful for us in here." She said, walking onto the terrace.

There was just enough noise from the city below to potentially drown out a soft conversation. Olivia discretely felt along the railings while pretending to take in the view. She finally sat down on the lounge chairs and dropped an earring on the ground. Pretending to retrieve it, she leaned over and ran her hand along the bottom of the table.

She stiffened when her fingers ran over a small bump, too large to be a part of the table, she carefully felt around it before banging her hand strategically against it. If they were being watched it would seem that she'd just been clumsy and accidentally dislodged it. The little microphone fell to the ground and she crushed it carefully underfoot when she stood up.

Olivia made a show of rubbing her hand when Porter came through the door to see about the noise. He smiled at her when she told him she'd hurt herself and he pulled her into a tight hug.

She immediately pretended to kiss his neck while whispering, "I found a bug under the table, just crushed it, but we need to find the rest."

Porter pulled her closer, "You're absolutely right Mrs. Taylor… but right now, I just want to kiss my wife," he said before dropping mouth to hers.

Olivia gasped as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, both hands now cupping her face. She tried to control her breathing and let him kiss her. When he pulled away she couldn't help the look on her face; she was confused, upset, and worried. They could pretend to be married without him manhandling her constantly; he didn't have to kiss her like that.

She cleared her throat nervously, and went back inside "we need to see if there are any messages for us, they said we'd be contacted about dinner."

Porter frowned after her for a moment before bending down to tie his shoe and discretely gathering the broken pieces of the microphone.

Olivia walked away from him and into the bedroom turning on the TV and raising the volume; she didn't even want to deal with the idea of being watched in there or the bath. She looked up as he walked into the bedroom, a smile on his face.

"Come here," he said, reaching for her. She stood up hesitantly and walked over to him, shuddering slightly when he slid a hand down her hip to her ass, pulling her against him again.

"I'm almost certain there are cameras and microphones throughout the place, we have reason to believe they own the hotel and use this suite exclusively for their donor program", he whispered into her ear while his other hand covered her breast.

"Then what we need is a power outage so that we can send one of our guys in here to sweep," she whispered angrily.

"Ok honey, let me just call downstairs and see if we have any messages and I'll be right back," she said loudly, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

Olivia rushed out of the bedroom and called downstairs, surprised to hear that they indeed had a message for dinner at eight in the hotel's restaurant. It would appear that they wouldn't have any opportunity to sneak outside that evening. These people were smart enough not to trust what they couldn't control. Olivia only hoped Porter's guys would be able to clear the suite of all surveillance equipment, before they had to share a bed.

They sat in the restaurant at eight looking around anxiously. Olivia shifted uncomfortably against Porter, lamenting the strapless dress she was wearing. He leaned closer into her and draped an arm across her bare shoulders. Since they were supposed to be a happily married couple, Olivia fought the instinct to cringe at his touch and forced a smile on her face.

"You know, Laura….I don't ever think I've seen you more beautiful," Porter said, placing a wet kiss on her cheek, and then against her lips.

He'd been relentless since the moment their assignment started, taking advantage of their communications black out and touching her everywhere that wasn't covered by clothes.

The only thing that gave her comfort was saving these girls' lives. If she had to endure a bit of pawing, then she would.

Porter seemed to enjoy playing house with her, and maybe if he'd been honest with her all along they would have had a chance. Now, she was with Elliot and she didn't want to even think about another man.

For once she was glad that Elliot no longer worked with her, if ever found out what Porter was doing he would probably kill him, international traffickers be damned.

Porter leaned in to whisper something but was interrupted when a tall, thin, and severe looking woman in a black suit sat down across from them.

" Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, it's a pleasure….I am Mrs. Johnson" she said, extending her arm across the table and shaking their hands.

"We're so happy to have you staying with us while we go through this very important process, we hope you didn't mind leaving behind your cell phones and laptops, but secrecy is of the utmost importance."

Olivia smiled politely, remembering how their bags had mysteriously appeared in their suite. She was letting them know that they had been checked. "Thank you so much for the lovely accommodations, we were a bit nervous at first but it'll give us some well-needed time off…."she said.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting, I'm just a bit worried about Laura and I missing too much work?" Porter interrupted.

"I was just coming to that," she said slightly narrowing her eyes at Porter.

"I've received word that your potential donors have recently arrived in the city; as soon as they pass their final health screening you can meet them and decide who you'd like to help you start your family."

Olivia and Porter exchanged a glance, if they could get at least one of the girls to identify the men that kidnapped and transported them, they could make their case against them.

They ate dinner, only occasionally engaging in conversation. Both were wary about "Mrs. Johnson" who had not given a first name and was asking them rather personal questions about Olivia's fertility history.

The department provided them with a fabricated medical history and documentation of infertility. Olivia hadn't been prepared for the odd sadness that filled her when she thought about the striking familiarity between her alter ego and herself.

Olivia answered the questions as casually as she could, "Yes, we've been trying for years…I've always wanted to carry a child and have that experience…so we thought that a donor was a novel means to that end."

Porter wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek again, in mock comfort, "that's why we're so dedicated to this process….so tell us, where exactly are the young ladies from? We were told they were foreign students."

" You'll know all of that in the days to come, right now just make yourselves comfortable… also it might be best if you didn't leave the hotel unless absolutely necessary….we never know when we might need to reach you." she said dismissively, checking her watch.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment that I am a bit late for, please stay and finish your meal," she said, rising from her seat.

Olivia and Porter glanced after her slightly confused. There was definitely something strange about the whole operation. From what she'd read in the case files, this had been going on in five different countries over the last ten years. The bodies found in the city were just a small portion of what they assumed was a very profitable industry; for 75,000.00 they would empty the ovaries of the girl of your choice. In order to stop it from happening yet again, they would need to do more than just wait to be contacted.

Olivia and Porter finished dinner and decided to stroll around the hotel; if they could find their agents then they could get word to them to cut the power and come sweep their room.

Porter inevitably grabbed her hand as they walked, searching the grounds of the hotel for their contacts.

Porter stopped short when he spied an one of his agents coming out of the kitchen; he walked over to him and asked directions to the main lobby. Then he slid a tip into his hand, inside of which was a message.

They returned to the room and Olivia excused herself to change out of her dress and heels. Porter had insisted that she dress up for the evening to stay in character, but she wasn't entirely sure she could believe anything he was telling her anymore. She walked out of the bathroom in her most unflattering gray sweats, to find him sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I can't wait to break in this bed," he said jokingly, reaching out for her.

Olivia didn't move at first, but then forced herself to take his hand and sit beside him on the bed.

He didn't hesitate before he started kissing her again; she panicked for a moment, wondering how far he would take this little show, but smiled against his mouth when she had a revelation.

Olivia moaned in frustration and pushed him off of her slightly, ignoring the angry look on his face.

"Not now baby, I'm kind of tired….we have the rest of our stay," she said, adopting the tone of the disillusioned wife. Married couples didn't behave like newlyweds, if anyone was watching them; it would just look like she wasn't in the mood.

Porter smiled knowingly at her and leaned in for another kiss, this time sliding hand up her inner thigh. Olivia struggled not to punch him, but it was becoming impossible to just let him assault her.

Just then the lights began to flicker before going out completely. Olivia's heart soared, and within moments there was a knock at their door. Porter's other agent was there explaining that there had been a power shortage. They let him in and he quickly swept the room, finding multiple microphones in every room, and a camera in every room but the bath.

Olivia was pleased that she hadn't slugged Porter, years of surveillance and work would have been wasted.

Olivia was relieved when he placed cell phones and guns into their hands, and informed them that they were certain at least three girls were being kept in the hotel. He also handed them two wires to wear whenever they left the room. He recorded them pretending to sleep and walking back and forth in the suite a few times.

When the agent left, Olivia and Porter waited for the lights came back on. No one would bother them about the missing surveillance equipment due to his agent's efforts, their tapes would loop endlessly.

They left the sitting room completely bugged; in case they might be tested but the rest of the suite was safe. Porter didn't touch her again, knowing that she would be able to slap him or whatever other defensive mechanism she would use. She shrugged unapologetically at him and headed for the bedroom.

"You take the couch," she said before closing the door on him.

Next: Porter and Olivia face some obstacles, and Elliot finds out what Porter has been up to.

Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay….was traveling, am back…will update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_Close_

Olivia hadn't expected any more trouble from Porter since the surveillance cameras had been deactivated. He'd slumped, defeated on a plush couch that was hidden from the only camera left in the suite.

While she understood that Porter was just testing her, she was more concerned with everyone's safety. A federal undercover investigation should not have been an invitation for Porter to rekindle something with Olivia. She knew he would hide under the umbrella of his alias, and would claim that he was just playing the good husband. What she didn't understand was why he needed to shove his tongue down her throat and palm her ass whenever he could. If anything his lascivious behavior was bringing attention to them.

Three days had passed since they were able to sweep the room, and bring in some equipment of their own. Now, Olivia and Porter didn't leave the room without a wire, and they were careful to record anything that was said to them regarding the girls.

Another activity that kept them busy while they waited to meet their donor, they looked for the room where they were allegedly keeping some of the girls. Porter made the most progress on this when, on the second day, he wandered onto a freight elevator and pressed basement. There was the usual cacophony of the hotel staff busting about, and the distant clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. He walked down the dimly lit halls, following the endless network of cinderblock walls painted an unappealing gray. Eventually he heard the sound of someone crying, and followed the sound around the corner. Porter was shocked to see a young brunette girl run burst through a door marked emergency exit, nearly colliding with him bore tearing down the hall.

Porter turned to follow her, but was stopped short by a bellowing yell coming from behind the emergency exit door. He ducked into an alcove, and watched a burly man lumbering down the hall after the girl, muttering curses along the way.

"Well, we seem to have found where at least one girl was being kept," he whispered the location into the microphone hidden in his cufflinks, before sneaking back to the lobby and boarding the elevator with a group of guests.

Olivia was sitting pensively in the bedroom waiting for Porter to make it back. He'd been gone a bit longer on his scouting mission than she would have liked. But she thought it was smart that one of them remain in the room to minimize the likelihood of their exposure.

She was just about to make her way to the pool to look for Porter when he came rushing into the room.

"Baby, I'm back," he shouted with an unnerving amount of enthusiasm that he reserved for microphones and cameras in their main sitting room. She sat patiently at the edge of the bed while he closed the door and turned to toward her.

"So, I think I found one of the girls," he said, "I mysteriously found myself on a service elevator, was going to pretend I was lost but then I heard cries, and there she was running out of an emergency exit. The alarm didn't go off, and about 15 seconds later a guy ran after her. I think we need to get our men in there, or at least have someone watching that door." He finished quickly, gauging her reaction to the news.

Olivia had been pensive ever since the assignment started; she saw the lengths these people were willing to go through for this lucrative operation. Their team quickly realized that couples with a history of fertility issues and an apparent abundance of funds were being targeted.

While Porter and Olivia were paying a fair amount of money for this "service", other couples had paid upwards of a million dollars for the entire surrogate experience. They were no doubt unaware that the young mother would disappear after their child's birth and wind up at a dump site, inside out.

Olivia didn't think she could handle it if they failed and they too were the cause of another girl's death. Porter noticed the look on her face, and knelt in front of her.

" Olivia, nothing is going to happen to these girls…I think now that the girl escaped things might progress a bit more, it's a liability to have her running around the bowels of the hotel. As soon as they contact us, we get the team in order and they storm the place." He said, his hand now covering her knee.

Olivia scooted away from him, " you know, you don't have to put on any act with me porter, I know what you're doing." She said angrily at him.

"What are you talking about?" he said as he stood up. " Is this about before? You know I was just trying to make us look credible, Olivia."

She shook her head at him, " I think that when we're in the rooms without cameras we should keep this professional, no more touching."

Porter smiled at her and walked a bit closer, " Olivia, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but we do have a bit of a history, and I suppose I enjoyed having you to myself a little more than I realized."

Olivia stepped back unconsciously as he invaded her personal space. She hadn't realized how much until she felt the cool plaster of the wall behind her.

Porter immediately blocked her in, pressing both hands on the wall.

"This is exactly what I mean, what are you playing at?" she said quietly, aware that if they were loud enough the microphones could still pick up their sounds.

Porter ran a hand through Olivia's tousled brown waves, ignoring her slight shudder. "Do you have any idea how many times I've regretted what happened between us?" he said lowering his face to hers.

Olivia turned her head in time to avoid his kiss, instead only barely feeling his lips brush against her cheek.

"Stop now, or I'll report you when this is over," she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Porter regarded her for a moment, still blocking her in before he dropped his hand to the hem of the dress she was wearing, and slid his hand up her thigh.

Olivia gasped, immediately slamming her legs closed and reaching for his arm.

"Don't," she said louder than she meant to, hoping that it wasn't picked up in the other room.

Porter whispered angrily into her ear, " Our wires are shut off… all I have to say is that I thought we were being watched, and I wanted to put on a good show, he said, grabbing her wrists in his hand and nudging her legs apart with his knee.

"Everyone knows we've worked together before, sometimes isolated..." he said, returning his hand to her thigh. This time however, he kept going until she felt his fingertips brush the crotch of her panties before pushing them aside

She gasped and started to fight him more, wondering how he had such a strong hold on her. He was using his body perfectly, and she couldn't throw him or slide around him.

The pressure on her wrists was nothing compared to his fingers, which were teasing at her entrance.

"Please, don't " she said softly as he pushed a finger inside of her.

Olivia hadn't thought about Sealview for a while, the last time being when Lowell Harris sent her a birthday card, which was far more disturbing than she let on. But now, pressed against a wall with Porter's hand between her legs, she was right there in the basement again, huddled on the filthy floor, holding her breath.

Not even realizing she was shaking Olivia launched herself off of the wall, managed wrenched an arm free, and immediately slapped him before stumbling away.

"You son of a bitch," she said, breathing harshly, " don't you ever touch me like that again, I don't care what excuses I have to make to your superiors, I will shoot you."

Porter rubbed his cheek, a smirk on his face, " what, now that you're with Stabler you're done with me?"

"I can't be finished with something that never started," she said turning her back to him, and hooking herself back into the wire. She clicked it on with a sigh of relief.

He looked at her quietly for a moment; she could see that he was trying to decide if he would let her win this round or not. She was wired and he wouldn't want any controversy, ambitious prick that he was. She smiled sweetly at him and handed him a case file from the desk.

"We should go over these background files before we meet anyone else, I can't take any more surprises."

Porter took the file, his lips pursed tightly, "whatever you say _detective"_ and with that they sat at opposite ends of the room, and read every sickening detail of each criminal's life. Olivia hoped that everything would work out better than her last undercover stints.

At first, she was comfortable knowing that Porter was there and had her back. He had saved her life a couple of times now, and she was grateful for that. But his actions were keeping her heart rate dangerously high. She was a little afraid that he would take advantage of the situation again and that she wouldn't be able to hold it together. The last thing she wanted to do was freak out because he was touching her, and end up with several dead girls as a result.

They sat in silence for an hour before their room phone rang. Olivia looked over at Porter as he answered the phone, "Mr. Taylor."

Immediately his face lit up, and he looked over at her and nodded. She sighed in relief; they were probably going to be out of there sooner than she thought, which was perfect because if Porter tried anything else, she might be tempted to tell Elliot.

Of course, now that Elliot was no longer an officer, he would probably end up in prison, and with that she resigned herself to simply keeping Porter at arms length until they had to play happily married.

Porter got off the phone and walked over to her. "Tomorrow evening, dinner with our prospective donor and we finally get to meet the management.

Olivia nodded at him, " well, call it in, we need at least two guys on us." she said, shifting uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Olivia, I'm….I don't want things to be strained, we have to appear happy for this to work, can you do that?"

"I'm not the one that was unprofessional…. just restrict it to hand holding" She said, tossing him another file.

Next: Porter endangers Olivia, who will end up fighting for more than the victim.


End file.
